Creep
by Miss Bones
Summary: Kanda hurle dans les couloirs de la Congrégation suite à une nouvelle idée farfelue de Komui. Yaoi Yullen. Terminé!
1. Chapter 1

_Titre: Creep_

_Disclaim: n'est pas à moi (pffff)_

_Auteur: Miss Bones alias moi ( ah bon?)_

_Note: Troisième fic pour moi!!! Waaah je suis super contente que les deux premières aient plus à plusieurs personnes qui ont eu l'amabilité de laisser des rewiews très sympa!!! Merciii!!!! Bon, cette fois je tente un Yullen ( je n'imaginais pas en écrire un un jour. Cette fic n'atais pas sensée devenir un yaoi mais finalement, le couple a découlé assez naturelement dans l'histoire._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

- IL EN EST HORS DE QUESTION!!!!

Ce hurlement venait de retentir, faisant trembler la Congrégation de l'Ombre jusque dans ses fondations.

- S'il te plait Kanda! On ne te demande pas grand chose! Supplia Lenalee en poursuivant le ténébreux exorciste dans les couloirs.

- Non mais vous êtes complétement timbrés! Tous! J'ai dit NON!

Allen sortit la tête par la porte de sa chambre pour tenter de découvrir la provenance de tout ces cris. Quand il vit le kendoka furieux arriver à toute vitesse, il pria pour qu'il ne le remarque pas.

- Moyashi! Je serai toi, je la bouclerais!

- Mais...J'ai rien dit, pleurnicha le blandinet

- La ferme!

OK, vu la tête que faisait le japonais, il valait mieux capituler. Il glissa un regard interrogateur vers Lenalee.

- Tu sais que Nii-chan a prévu un concert des exorcistes...

- Ce tordu veut me faire CHANTER!!!! explosa Kanda

Allen était parfaitement au courant, Komui ll'aivait recruté au piano... Il pouvait accorder une chose à Kanda. Le grand intendant était vraiment un _tordu. _Lenalee prit un air désolé.

- Je suis navrée, mais mon frère a posé une condition. Si tu ne participes pas, tu devras prodiguer des cours de kendo aux traqueurs.

Allen eut presque pitié pour le japonais. Komui était un monstre quand il s'y mettait. Ledit japonais était en train de passer par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel...Plus quelques autres... Finalement il tourna les talons.

- Bordel...

UNE SEMAINE PLUS TARD

Allen et Lavi se trouvaient dans la salle de musique improvisée pour les répétitions du famaux concerts des exorcistes.

- Kanda n'est venu à aucune des répétitions, commentait le maudit.

- Je crois qu'il a passé un pacte avec Komui. Il ne participera qu'au spectacle. Et pour seule chanson qu'il aura choisie.

Allen haussa les épaules.

- On peut s'attendre à tout avec lui...

Le rouquin sourit.

LE SOIR DU CONCERT

Une foule impressionante se massait dans le réfectoire. Les tables avaient été poussées et une estrade avait été installée. Le silence se fit. Reever monta sur scène.

- Mesdames, messieurs. Vous allez assister ce soir à un événement exceptionnel: le concert de nos exorcistes! Faites leur bon accueil!

Allen grimpa à son tour, suivi de Lenalee. La voix de la jeune fille se mariait bien avec le piano et leur prestation fut couronnées de succès. Puis ce fut le tour de Lavi, en duo avec Krory. Miranda faillit mettre le feu à la scène en trébuchant et en se rattrapant de justesse à un chandelier, mais, malgré tout, elle chanta magnifiquement bien.

Enfin, Kanda apparut. Allen s'immobilisa sur sa chaise. Il était...beau... Revêtu simplement d'une chemise balnche aux manches remontées et d'un pantalon noir. D'une classe impressionante. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en queue basse. Il avait l'air moins formel qu' a l'accoutumée. Il s'avança face à tous. Se racla la gorge. Le blandinet s'appeçut que ses mains ( celles de Kanda) tremblaient. Etait-il possible que...? Kanda, le seul, l'Unique, le Grand Yû Kanda aurait-il le trac?! Il était le seul assez proche pour s'en rendre compte.

Le kendoka jeta un regard en coin au Moyashi. Et il commença à chanter.

_When you were here before_

_Couldn't look in your eyes_

_You're just like an angel_

_Your skin makes me cry_

_You float like a feather_

_In a beautiful world_

_I wish I was special_

_You're so fuckin special_

_But I'm a creep_

_I'm a weirdo_

_What the hell am I doing here?_

_I don't belong here_

Il s'arréta. La salle était muette d'admiration. Un tonnerre d'applaudissement se déclencha, accompagné de cris et de sifflements de félicitations.

Allen eut alors sa seconde suprise eclusive de la soirée.

Kanda rougit.

Le concert tirait à sa fin. Les presations suivantes, bien que réussies n'avait pas remportée le même succès que celle du plus sombre des -ci s'étaient réunis après que le public fut parti. Le champagne coulait à flots pour fêter la réussite remarquable de l'opé se jetait des fleurs à n'en plus finir. Lavi se pencha vers Allen.

- Il manque Yû-chan. Tu vas nous le chercher?

Le maudit foudroya le rouquin du regard.

- Lacheur...

Puis il s'éclipsa discrètement

Il parcouru les couloirs vides pendant un moment et allait finir par retourner à la fête seul mais il repéra une silhouette accoudée à la balustrade d'un balcon. Il reconnut Kanda. Ce dernier tourna son regard vers la pousse de soja.

- Euh... Tu ne viens pas à la fête?

- Non...

Allen fut surpris, il s'attendait à unbe réplique cinglante accompagnée de l'habituel « Moyashi » mais rien.

- Ca ne va pas Yû?

Le kendoka fit brutalement volte-face. Le blandinet déglutit. Il n'avait pas fait exprès. Ce nom lui était sorti tout seul de la bouche. Il allait mourir décapité... Adieu monde cruel... Mana je viens te re-...

Allen sentit une pression douce sur sa bouche. Et il voyait le visage de Kanda de très, très près. Ses trois neurones firent difficilement le lien, mais il finit par comprendre que Kanda était en train de l'embrasser. Avec une délicatesse infinie. Et ce qui était le plus incroyable, c'est que la plus grande peur que le maudit avait, c'était que le sombre japonais cesse son baiser. Alors il fit ce qu'il ne pensait jamais faire. Il glissa ses mains derrière la nuque de son partenaire et entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres. Kanda ne se fit pas prier. Il introsuisit sa langue dan sla bouche qui lui était offerte afin qu'elle y retrouve sa compagne. Il noua ses bras autour de la taille de l'anglais et le serra contre lui.

Allen se détacha ( à cause de ce stupide besoin humain: respirer). Il approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de son amant et murmura:

- You're so fuckin special, my love.

* * *

_Voili voilou. J'espère que ça vous a plu, sinon dites-moi ce qui ne vas pas! J'hésite à faire de cet OS une fic, donnez-moi votre avis! _

_Sinon, gros bisoux tout le monde et merci d'avoir lu cette fic! 3_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaim: -man n'est pas à moi (pffff)_

_Auteur: Miss Bones alias moi ( ah bon?)_

_Note: J'ai fini par me lancer dans une suite pour cette histoire. Ce chapitre est court, c'est plus une transition. Merci aux reviewers! Une petite précision, Kanda chantait Creep de Radiohead, un chanson que je trouve magnifique, je vous conseille à tous de l'écouter!!!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Chapitre deux

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées. Et rien n'avait changé.

Allen était décontenancé. Après leur baiser, Kanda s'était enfui sans donner d'explication. Depuis, il avait repris son attitude distant et froide. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais voilà, il s'était passé quelque chose et c'était bien là le problème!

Ça ne pouvait plus durer.

Ce fut plein de résolution que le maudit se dirigea vers le réfectoire où était en train de déjeuner le japonais. Pour mettre les choses au clair. Il évita habilement le plus gros piège qui se dressait sur son chemin ( à savoir le comptoir où Jerry prenait les commandes) et, tel un héros de la Grèce Antique, se dressa devant le kendoka de toute sa (petite) hauteur.

Kanda ne daigna même pas lever les yeux sur lui.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Moyashi?

- Je veux que tu m'explique pourquoi tu m'as.....

- ALLEN!!!!!!!! hurla une voix

Une tornade rousse fonçait droit vers eux. Elle saisit le blandinet dans ses bras et le fit tourner.

- Beh alors, tu ne viens pas manger? Jerry a préparé un gros gâteau au chocolat.

À partir de ce moment, le cerveau d'Allen lutta pour rester sur son objectif.

_Kanda. Kanda. Kanda. Chocolat. Kanda. Kanda. Chocolat. Chocolat. Chocolat. **Chocolaaaat!**_

Comme un zombie il suivit le rouquin sans remarquer le clin d'oeil que lançait ce dernier vers le japonais.

Et il ne vit pas non plus que Kanda fuyait discrètement l'endroit. ( Normal, on ne peut pas avoir les yeux partout quand on s'empiffre de gâteau au chocolat)

Quelques heures plus tard. Salle d'entrainement de la Congrégation.

Lavi était adossé à un mur tandis que Kanda enchainaient des mouvements avec une rapidité incroyable.

- Il va bien falloir que tu lui parles un jour...

- Pour lui dire quoi, retorqua le japonais, coucou Allen, je te maltraite depuis que tu es arrivé ici mais dans le fond je suis raide dingue de toi. Si, si je te jure! Il va se foutre de moi.

- Roooh ce que tu peux être pessimiste! Ce n'est pas du tout son genre. Et je suis sûr que c'est réciproque. Il t'a rendu ton baiser non?

- Oui mais...

Le rouquin se planta au milieu du chemin de Kanda, obligeant le japonais à arréter sa lame à quelques centimètres de sa peau.

- Pas de mais qui tienne! Tu vas aller lui parler, un point c'est tout! Je ne vais pas te couvrir à chaque fois!

- Tsss.

Allen...digérait...quand il commença à se dire qu'il avait oublié quelque chose. Il se repassa le film, essayant de récupérer ce qu'il s'était passé entre Réfectoire et Gâteau... Alors, on entre, on marche, on marche, on va voir...

Il faillit s'écrouler de la chaise où il s'était installé. KANDA! Il l'avait laissé filer!!!

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaim:- man toujours pas à moi_

_Note: suite et fin de cette petite fic. Il valait mieux que ça finisse rapidement, je plongeais de plus en plus dans le délire total ^^. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu ainsi qu'à ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de laiser des reviews! Elles m'ont toutes faits très plaisir ( et bien marrer j'avoue) Bien, maintenant que j'ai déclarer mon addiction au chocolat, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en esperant ne pas vous décevoir._

* * *

_You're so fuckin special, my love._

_My love._

_My love._

Kanda était allongé sur son lit. Les mots d'Allen tournait dans sa tête. Et si Lavi avait raison? Et si c'était possible? Et si...?

-RAAAH M'ENERVE!!!!

La porte s'ouvrit en trombe, manquant de s'arracher de ses gonds. Kanda se redressa sur ses coudes en appercevant Lavi.

- Yû, on a besoin de toi. Allen est en train de péter un sérieux cable. Il te cherche partout en hurlant « chocolat »!!!

- Chocolat???

- Oui, personne n'a compris pourquoi d'ailleurs...

- Et comment tu sais qu'il me cherche?

Le rouquin prit un air blasé.

- Je sais pas moi, peut-être parce que ça va faire deux semaines qu'il essait désespérement de te parler... Moi je dis ça, je dis rien...

Sous-entendu: T'es con ou tu le fais exprès?

Mais Kanda ne l'écoutait plus. Il s'était levé, avait saisit Mugen.

- Montre- moi où il est.

- Gyaaah mon petit Yû! Tu vas enfin te déclarer en bonne et due forme!!! C'est trooop mignon!

S'en suivit une course dans les couloirs pour retrouver le demeuré.

Tout en courant, Kanda se demandait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire au Moyashi. Il s'était lancé sur un coup de tête ( genre «chevalier servant va sauver sa princesse »). Il essayait de trouver un discours a peu près convenable, ce qui n'était pas de tout repos.

« _Allen, il faut qu'on parle... _non, deux semaines qu'il tente de me parler, ça va faire louche, alors plutôt:_ Pardonne-moi, il me fallait un peu de temps pour réfléchir, mais maintenant je suis prêt à te parler. _Nan plus, là ça virait carrément dans le mélo-drame... Tiens, si je commençais par lui dire quelques banalités: _Salut, tu ne trouves pas qu'il fait beau aujourd'hui? C'est sympa de pouvoir bronzer un peu..._RAAH je suis trop nul... »

Problème: Quand on court en ayant l'esprit aillleurs, on a tendance à dévier de son chemin. Kanda ne vit pas que Lavi s'était arrêté. Aussi le rouquin et d'Allen (qui avait terminé d'hurler) apperçurent le sombre exorciste passer en trombe devant eux sans les remarquer.

Bon, son « voleur de baiser » courait devant, ne restait au blandinet qu'à le suivre.

C'est ainsi que le jeune Bookman regarda ses deux amis s'engager dans une folle course poursuite. Il eut un sourire en coin. « Vivement que Kanda s'arrête »

Ce dernier avait bien fini par se rendre compte qu'il ne suivait plus de flamme rousse. Seulement il avait aussi compris que quelqu'un le poursuivait. Et il avait une petite idée de qui ça pouvait être. Facheux tout ça. Très facheux.

Quoique.

Il était endurant comment, le Moyashi???

Allen...courait...et c'était déjà pas mal.

Tous ceux qui avaient le malheur de croiser leur chemin furent renversés sans pitié. Ils finirent par atterir à l'extérieur, au milieu du jardin.

Epuisé, Kanda s'affala sur le sol. Le maudit l'y rejoignit, absolument mort de rire. Devant l'hilarité de son camarade, le kendoka ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Soudain, il se retrouva avec un poids sur le corps. Et une tignasse blanche devant les yeux.

Les yeux gris d'Allen pétillaient à quelques centimètres des siens.

- Bon , tu vas me dire ce que tu n'a pas compris dans « You're so fuckin special, my love ». Tu parles anglais oui ou non?

- Que...?

L'anglais eut un air désapprobateur mais ses yeux riaient toujours.

- « Que..? » Même pas une phrase complète... C'est décevant de ta part...

- Je...Je t'ai demandé ton avis Moyashi? Et puis je te signale que l'anglais n'est pas ma langue maternelle! Je suis japonais au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué. J-A-P-O-N-A-I-S!

- Ferme là un peu... acheva Allen

Et il lui plaqua un baiser sur les lèvres.

Que lui rendit généreusement Kanda.

Devant toute la Congrégation, qui s'était planquée derrière tout ce qui était assez gros pour dissimuler quelqu'un. Aïe, ils avaient beau être content pour eux, ils ne pouvaient s'empécher de penser que ça allait encore rajouter un joyeux bordel cette relation.

The end

* * *

_Terminé! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ( où à m'enguirlander ^^)._

_Gros Grooos bisoux à tous. Et encore merci!!!_


End file.
